You're Okay
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT He was okay, he didn't die, he was alive. He nearly gave her a heart attack, now she could go back to ignoring him...could she? Cageblade, hints of Tacassie


_**This just came out of nowhere! One moment I'm writing an Agent Alice fic, the next, I'm writing 'bout this!**_

 _ **Question: Shirai Ryu, or Lin Kuei?**_

* * *

"JOHNNY!"

Everything went so fast, Cassie couldn't even fully understand what was happening. One moment her parents were arguing in front of the whole team, Jax and Raiden. The next, her dad was lying on the ground, a knife to his heart and blood dripping out of it.

Jax's eyes went back to normal and he glanced at his hands in horror, unable to process what he had just done. He-he just lost control. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't even know where the knife came from! The knife wasn't aimed for Johnny, but for _Sonya,_ his best friend. The man just jumped and took the knife for his 'ex'-wife.

He glanced at Jacqui, silently asking if she blamed him for it. His daughter just shook her head before glancing back at her best friend in concern, she didn't make a move to help her though, someone else seemed to handle that pretty well.

It was as if everything went in slow motion before Cassie's eyes. Her dad was on the ground, groaning in pain as Sonya rushed towards him, faster than ever for the others, but slowly for Cassie. As if the woman was taking one step per two seconds.

She could hear the sound of screaming, her mother, her father, her friends, and then an unfamiliar scream that stood out the most.

Someone was talking to her, armor-clad arms wrapping around her waist and whispering in her ear. It was only then that she noticed the scream was _hers._

Her knees gave out and she dropped down, at least, almost. She probably would've hit the ground if Takeda's arms hadn't tightened around her and kept her in place. She couldn't do _anything,_ she was frozen in place, numb, barely hearing and seeing what was happening around her.

Sonya finally reached the man on the ground, dropping down beside him and not giving a shit that the rain was getting her pants wet. "Johnny! Johnny, stay with me!" She panicked, putting pressure on the wound but not too much, it wouldn't really help if she accidentally pushed a hole into his chest.

He smiled weakly at her and she choked on a sob.

"Listen to me, Johnny, focus on my voice and stay awake, okay? Can you do that for me? Why did you take the knife?"

Her soft voice hardened at the end as it got replaced by anger, he was _so_ stupid! Why would he do that?! Look where it got him! They weren't even together anymore!

"I...I c-couldn't let you..."

She shushed him, a small smile on her face as she already knew what he was going to say. Johnny Cage was _so stupid_ , but _so sweet_ at the same time.

Maybe that's why she fell for him.

Her heartbeat quickened as his eyelids drooped. "RAIDEN!" She called frantically before turning back to the dying man on her lap. "Listen to me," her hand slipped underneath his head, tilting it slightly and forcing him to look at her.

"I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, which is why it is so damn stupid that you just saved me. But you are _not_ leaving us! Do you hear me, Johnny?"

He simply stared at her, his eyes turning sad as he whispered. "Cassie..."

Sonya turned, more tears streaming down her face as she took in the state her daughter was in. Her eyes locked on Takeda, trusting him to take care of her daughter. He nodded, continuing to calm her down enough for her to start breathing and functioning normally.

"She's here, she's okay." She told him, biting her lip when he nodded...or, tried to.

Her grip on him tightened as his body started to go limp. No, no, no, no ,no! Where the hell was Raiden?!

"John Carlton, you are _not_ leaving me and Cassie! That is an order, are we clear?!"

He coughed. "Y-yes General..."

Raiden appeared beside them, having finally snapping out of his shock. The Thunder God crouched down next to her and smiled grimly. "Sonya Blade, I need you to move away so that I can attend to Johnny Cage's wounds."

With some difficulty and hesitation, Sonya pulled away, trying her best to ignore Johnny's whines and calls for her as Raiden worked on healing him.

Her fists clenched as her sadness turned to anger, with a quick wipe of her hand, her tears were gone and she headed straight for Jax.

Before he could speak, a punch was landed on his face. Hard.

Jax ignored the pain and held his hands up in surrender. "S-Sonya! Look, I-"

"Jackson Briggs! What the hell was that? You are so dead!" She yelled, kicking him in the groin and making a move to hit him again as he groaned in pain.

Jacqui jumped between them, stopping Sonya from breaking Jax's face. "General Blade! It wasn't his fault! Look!" She pointed to where Kung Jin was standing next to a tied up Ermac. Her eyes wide, not used to seeing the General act like this towards her father.

Before Sonya could make a move to go and murder Ermac, Cassie's voice stopped her.

"M-mom," she croaked out, having snapped out of her traumatic state slightly and suddenly feeling very tired.

The woman in question turned to see her daughter barely being able to stand on her feet, most of her weight supported by Takeda. Her eyes were still wide and fresh tears were starting to dry on her face as she trembled in the boy's arms.

Sonya stepped a little to the side, blocking her daughter's view from Johnny.

"Daddy?" She whimpered, sounding like the eight year old girl that stood at the doorway, looking at her father sadly as he packed his things in the car to go.

"He's okay, Raiden is helping him," Sonya lied, a small smile on her face as she fought to keep her voice strong.

Cassie nodded, her body finally giving up as her eyes rolled back and she went limp in Takeda's arms.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder and she knew who it was by the spark of electricity that shocked her...literally.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Sonya turned around to face Raiden. The Thunder God didn't even give her a chance to talk and pointed to Johnny's healed but unconscious form in the car.

She nodded at him, her way of saying thank you before going to sit in the drivers seat, shooting a look at Takeda for him to take Cassie and get in.

The young Shirai Ryu member did as asked and stepped in the car, holding the Cage daughter close to him the entire ride.

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night.

Cassie and Johnny were sleeping in the room Sonya and Johnny used to use, she hadn't used it since the divorce but felt like those two needed to be put there. She didn't turn on the TV, didn't touch her phone, she just sat there on the couch, staring at the darkness in front of her while biting her nails, a nervous tick she had.

The son of Kenshi had left the moment he knew Cassie was okay, which took a while. Sonya thanked him, glad someone could take care of her daughter when both parents weren't able to. He was a good kid, and she knew Cassie was fond of him.

A hand got placed on her shoulder and her reflexes kicked in.

In just a split second, she had the person pinned to the wall. The person flicked on the switch beside them and Sonya's heart couldn't decide if it should stop beating or skip a beat in ecstasy.

"Johnny," she breathed.

He shot her a smile.

And then, she was on him, hugging him tightly and completely refusing to let go. Not even thinking about the fact she could be choking him to death, he was here, he was alive, he was okay.

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay." She repeated, again and again.

He just stayed silent and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back just as tightly. "I know, you're not getting rid of me that easily," he teased, although the usual humor in his tone was missing.

Her hands were placed on both his cheeks as she forced him to look at her, tears slipping down her face that broke his heart. She had to be really shaken up if she let her guard down.

"Promise me to never _ever_ do that again! Cassie nearly went into a coma, I had a heart attack, I can take care of myself. Please, _please,_ don't do this again!" She pleaded.

He looked away, uncomfortable with making a promise he couldn't keep. "Sonya..."

" _Please."_

"Alright," both of them knew it was a lie, he simply wasn't able to not help Cassie or Sonya. It was _physically_ painful for him to do so.

The woman in front of him didn't seem to care about him lying, she just smiled a little brokenly and pressed her lips to his.

Johnny did nothing to hide his surprise, but he made sure to kiss back.


End file.
